


Corruption

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Auction, Consensual Underage Sex, Cussing, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Grooming, Painplay, Past Sexual Abuse, Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sexual Slavery, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Submissive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: 12 year old Avery was just about to be sold by a man named Victor Reilly as a sex slave.It wasn't like she wanted sold before, sold the monsters who only saw her as an object for their gratification.But for some reason this monster wants something else from her.Something that was way more sickening than her former masters ever wanted.WARNING: THIS ISN'T FOR THE FAINT OF HEART, THIS IS NOT CONSENSUAL WHATSOEVER! AND IF ANYONE THINK I CONDONE TO THIS MUST BE REALLY IGNORANT. THIS IS FOR STORY PURPOSES ONLY!You have been warned.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Sold

Georginia, a city for the rich and powerful. Separation from society, governments.

And the law.

A place where people can do things that they wouldn't do in other countries without consequences.

Today an auction was being held for a 12 year old girl. And the auctioneer was eager to present her to the bidders.

"This little girl is perfect for anyone who wants to satisfy their desires, please let me introduce to you...Avery!"

A bunch of men brought out a girl who was completely naked crying hysterically. Much to everyone's awe, I mean, they were paedophiles after all.

Every last one of them.

Sickening.

They chained her to the stage and the auctioneer lifted up her chin and let out a cheerful smile.

"This isn't your first rodeo is it little girl" he giggled devilishly"hopefully this time you'll stay"

He let go of her and went up in front of the audience.

"We'll pit the bid to $100,000,000, anyone going for $200,000!?"

"I'll take her for 500,000,000!" A man shouted

"No, 1 billion!" A woman exclaimed

"Ooh, anyone going for higher!?" He shouted "Going once...going twice...So-!"

"50BILLION DOLLARS...!!"

Everyone gasped

"Huh?" Avery gasles

It came from the left side of the stage, a man wearing a black tux and dark curly hair. With eyes as green as a viper's, and a smile so sinister that would make anyone's skin crawl.

He had a black suit case with him as he walked over to Avery, raised up the suitcase, and dropped it in front of her. With bills splattering all over the place.

"...cash" he finished

His outburst shook the auctioneer, but he eventually gain control and let out a cheerful chuckle.

"Well then...SOLD!"

Everyone began to clap. As for the strange man, he kneel down the her and lifted up her chin before saying...

"And you my dear, are mine" he smirked

*********************************************************

The man waited in the limo as he waited for his little girl to be sent over. He saw that the men had her taken in chains with a collar on her neck. They opened the door and pushed her inside. Taking off the chains and strapping her in.

"Take this" one of the men said "If she disobey, shock her"

"And you better behave for him, and don't think of escaping this time" The other man said evily "Enjoy your prize"

They closed and door and went back inside. The man looked at Avery as she looked the other direction.

"Driver roll up the partition please?"

"Of course Mr Reilly" he said said rolled it up

The man looked at Avery with a smile and reached for her collar and slipped it off. Rolling down the window and throwing it out of the limo. 

"Why did you do that?" She asked softly

"Because it's not necessary, if I want to make sure that you enjoy what I have for you, I can just do it by force"

"Big mistake"

"Oh not really sweetie, you'll see one day"

"Fuck off you creep"

"Foul mouth for a 12 year old"

"I don't care"She spat

The man smirked and patted her back.

"Fine" he smiled"here are the rules sweetheart, and you better obey them, since I'm out in public most of the time, I'll need you to act like my daughter, so you must call me daddy for now on, is that clear?"

"Yes"

"Good, that is all"

"That was it?"

"Yep, now, shall we head home?" He said cheerfully "I can't wait until I get to play with my new toy"

He banged on the partition and they drove away from none auction house. And hour later they were finally at his place. A mansion far away from the city with statues of naked people, mostly little girls. It made her stomach churn.

This man was not a nice man. He was disgusting.

It didn't matter if he has less rules or not.

She needed to escape from him.

They went to the door where the butler opened it for them. The man took Avery inside and placed his coat on the hanger.

"Home sweet home" he hummed"now Avery, head into my room so we can began our-AH!!!"

With as much forced she kicked him in the shin, and speed deep into the mansion. The man was on the floor, holding his leg in pain.

"Sir are you okay!?" The butler gasped

"I'm fine"

"Shall I go after her?"

"No, I'll do it myself"

Meanwhile Avery ran through the halls searching for an exit from the mansion.

"You can run from me Avery, I will get what I want!"

"You can just forget it you sick monster!" She screamed "I'll never become your slave!"

He chuckles echoed the halls.

"Silly girl, daddy always get what he wants"He said" And I will have you to myself"

She didn't wanna hear anymore, so she hide inside of a nearby closet. It was dark in there, and it smelled like a bleach, but she would rather deal with bleach than that sick monster who was preying on her.

"Avery, sweetie, I know where you are?" He singsonged

"No you don't" she said in her head"You're just playing with me, like everyone else"

But in truth he wasn't, because just outside of the closet was Victor smirking at the door, with his maid surrounding him in confusion.

"I'm going to open the door now, in 3...2...1"

He grabbed the door knob and opened it wide, leaving Avery in fearful horror. 

"Now sweetheart, behave for daddy, and don't run from me"

He reached his hand for her, but to the maid's horror she bite his fingers, hard.

So hard that he even started bleeding, which startled her to let go. 

Victor looked at it closely and just chuckled from it.

"You did a good one on me Avery"he said" No wonder your former masters had trouble with you"

He didn't even scream from it, nor curse. It was like it didn't even bother him.what he did next was even more horrific. He even began to lick the blood off of his fingers. 

"My my, such sharp teeth, how about you do that to neck this time" he smirked"And make sure you do it as hard as you can"

"You're disgusting!" She shrieked

"So what, now do it, I know you want to"

Angered by this sick man's request she slapped him in the face. But he didn't budge, so she bite him deep into his neck. He closed his eyes and lied them on the floor. Allowing her to vent out her rage.

"There there sweetheart, I know how much you hate me, and how kuch you feel disgusted by me, but trust me, I'm way wore than you think, and I can do way more nasty things" he said softly"and I won't punish you if you hurt me for it, understand... I only want you Avery, and not matter what happens, you belong to daddy, and daddy belongs to you"

Avery stopped biting and looked blankly at Victor as he licked.off the blood from her mouth. 

"Now will you be a good girl and listen to me?"

She nodded.

"Good, take her to my room"

"Yes sir" they responded

They took her away from the hallway and into the master bedroom. A heart snapped bed with red covers and handcuffs on the bed board. Avery shivered as the thought of what Victor would want to do with them.

Or maybe they were just for show.

She saw as the maids took out a black satin nightgown, fishook stockings and some lip stick from the closet. They took off her clothes and placed the nightgown on, then the stockings and finally the lipstick. They took her to the bed and cuffed her to the bed board, so she wouldn't think of escaping, and they left without saying a word.

Avery hated this.

Avery hated everything about this situation.

But this was nothing compared to the horrific scene she saw earlier.

The way he didn't even react from her biting his fingers, and then slapping him, and then biting his neck.

It creeped her out.

Something about him wasn't right.

At all.

minutes later, Victor went inside. Giving Avery the shivers, however he grabbed the keys from the drawer and uncuffed her instead.

"There, now that wasn't so hard" he smiled

"I don't care what you try to do, you won't make me like this"

"Are you sure about that sweetheart" he smirked

"And stop calling me sweetheart!" She shouted"I'm not your daughter"

"Oh really, because I don't know about your parents, but they've must of done A really shitty job watching you, since you're stuck with me"

"I don't have any parents"

"Oh, no wonder, but that's good enough for me now isn't it sweetie"

She spat at him, but Victor just chuckled.

"Very good" he added"I want you to kiss me"

"No"

"Come on sweetie, just one kiss"

"Forget it!" She snapped

"Come on, just one" he said sweetly

He leaned closer.

"I only ask for one"

Avery felt cornered by him, so in a desperate attempt to end this, she kissed him. But only ends it quickly when she felt his tongue in her mouth.

she then slapped him again.

"What, can't I not enjoy some tongue?"

"No!" She screamed "You pervert!"

"Thank you"He smiled" Now let's do some more "

"This man is not gonna quit is he, alright, I'll do what he says, but after that, I'm getting out of here!"She thought

Avery let out a sigh and kissed him again, before they collapsed to the bed, as she thought of her escape plan from this creep.


	2. Chapter 2

Avery ran as fast as she could that night, only wearing the nightgown she had to wear earlier that day. It wss 10:00 at night, and she waited until he was fast asleep so she could escape the mansion without anyone noticing.

But for some odd reason.

He didn't even lock the door.

Nor did anything to make sure she didn't escape.

It was too easy.

Which it was, when she finally made it to the gate, Victor was there. Holding a flashlight, smirking at her.

"Well well well, and on the first day too" he giggled"How cute"

"How did you...!?"

"I wasn't asleep sweetheart, I only faked it, now how about you go back to bed, it's late"

"No!"

She tried to run the other way, but victor grabbed her and pulled her to his chest.

"You're not going anywhere sweetheart, it's late, you need to sleep"

"I'm not sleeping with you bastard!"

She kicked him in the leg and ran off, but victor pinned her down and carried her over his head.

"PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!" She screamed

"Not until we get to bed Avery, daddy wants you to sleep"

Much to her protesting she eventually grew tired and fell asleep, allowing victor to take her inside without any problems.

*********************************************************  
It was breakfast and Victor and Avery were eating pancakes together. Avery didn't have a choice.

She wss too hungry to protest.

"Daddy?" She asked

"Yes?"

"Are we ever going to have sex?"

"Soon, just not now"

"Great" she groaned

He chuckled from it. Avery just felt annoyed.

"By the way, I got something we need to do tonight in our room, and I expect you to be good for my okay" he said softly

"Whatever you fucker"

"Good"

Normally when she cussed her former masters, they would beat her for it. However Victor didn't seem to care, he seemed to enjoy her snarky behavior.

"Avery?"

"Hm?"

"I was wondering, what was your.life before you got into this mess?"

"I was in a orphanage, A very bad orphanage, so I ran away but then they got me and I was sold by the likes of you!"

"The auctioneer said that you had a history of bad behavior and escaping your masters, tell me, how many did you have?"

"10"

"10!?" He exclaimed and then giggled"You must of been giving them a hard time, I bet they couldn't even have a chance of going under your panties"

Avery chuckled a little by that, but then shut up after realizing who she was laughing with.

A creep.

A nasty perverted creep.

"Are you a virgin sweetheart?"

"Yes"

Victor began to laugh.

"That makes it even more hilarious!!" He laughed

Through his laughter he heard Avery giggle a little.

"Why can't you be so happy all the time sweetheart?"

"I don't know, maybe it's the fact that I'm held against my will, and forced to be used for your sexual gratification!!!?" She growled

"But we haven't even gotten to that stuff yet"

"And I don't want it to go that far, because I'm gonna get out of here, and you won't stop me!"

She finished eating and got out from her seat, before heading out of the dining hall. Probably heading to the library to read.

"My my, that girl has a bad temper" A maid said"She'll probably try to escape again, should I add extra security? "

"No, that won't be necessary"

"But what about last night, she was dead serious!?"

"Exactly, but that was only because her former master held her down with rules, they expected her to behave and follow them like a dog, however, that just makes it worse" he said"Especially for someone like her, so I decided to not give her rules, and to only call me daddy, and even if she doesn't I won't punish her"

Victor let out a smirk.

"To be honest, she isn't the one that needs to be punished"

*********************************************************************

In the library, Avery buried her head into the books, trying to escape herself from her creepy master. She thought that it would keep her from him.

But then she felt a hand on her chest.

"You creep!!!!!" She shrieked

She punched Victor in the face, who fell to the floor laughing.

"Oh come on Avery you should've saw this coming"

"That doesn't Mean I want your nasty hands on me!"

"Deal with it Avery, I will touch you as much as I want"

"Do it, or I'll bite your finger off!"

"Oh, do it Sweetheart, maybe even spank me while your at it"

"What!?"

"You'll see tonight, but for now, I'll leave you alone, just don't be surprised if I decide to go under your panties"

In a fit of rage she grabbed a thick book from her desk and threw it at his face.

"GET OUT!!!!" She screamed

Victor chuckled and went out of the library.

"Piece of shit!"

*******************************************

That night Avery was told by the maid to wear the nightgown again and head into the bathroom until Victor said so. 

Great.

What kind of sick plans does that fucker have now?

It was not until 30 minutes later when she heard Victor calling her to get into the room. She reached for the door knob and opened it wide, and as she opened it her face turned blue.

The whole room was turned into sex dungeon, her former masters had those things and wanted to do nasty things with her on it. It made her sick.

But for some reason, Victor was the one chained to the bed.

Not her.

"Surprise Avery" he smiled"Now come on, harm your daddy "

"You want me to harm you?"

"Well if you haven't figured it out, I like pain, and I most certainly enjoy it more than sex" he said "And for tonight, I've decided to let you put your anger on me, for my sexual gratification"

Avery was stunned, but she eventually let out a chuckle.

"You idiot, don't you see I can easily escape with you like that!?"

"I know that sweetheart, but don't you want to harm daddy" he asked"I mean, I deserve it after all of the perverted things I made you do, like kissing you, grinding on you...watching you shower without you knowing "

"YOU WHAT!!!!?"

He giggled.

"What can I say, I love seeing you bathe"

In anger to grabbed a whip from the counter and cracked it on his chest. Causing him to moan in pleasure.

"Ah yes, do it!!!" He moaned"Harm me, harm your daddy!"

Avery let out a smirk.

"As you wish... Daddy"

She crack the whip again, but this time on his leg. He moaned once again. Then again and again and again. She loved to vent her anger on him, just as much as he loved the pain he got from it.

"You nasty bitch!" She snapped"I should kill you!"

"Then do it!!"

"Oh no, not yet, I rather beat you than get rid of you so easily"

_3 hours later..._

Avery was on top of him, making bite marks all over his body, as he enjoyed the pleasure he got from it. She hated to admit it, but she loved seeing him like this.

She loved him being so vulnerable.

But her enjoyment ended when she make one more bite on his neck, it made him moan so loud that he came all over her. Making her scream in rage.

"You sick fuck!!" She roared and slapped him in the face "How dare you do that to me!"

"I couldn't hold it sweetheart, what did you expect from me?"

"I expect you to hold it, but I'll let it slide, but next time, I'm cutting your penis off, you understand me!!?"

"Oh yes" he moaned"I understand fully sweetie"

Her anger fizzled out and she eventually just started laughing. Much to Victor's Dismay.

"Oh my, you actually are laughing?" He gasped and then smirked"What's to occasion? "

"I'm just releasing how fucked up my life is, I'm only 12 and I'm already talking like I'm 20, I've been put in a child sex ring,and was sold 10 times by creeps that I ran away from, and now I'm with you, and I'm using you as a punching bag for my anger, and I'm liking it!"

But them tears began to fall.

"Why, am I like this!?" She cried "Why me, what did I do to deserve this fate!?"

She began to sob, casing the Victor to feel pity for her, he used the emergency switch to set himself free from the cuffs and held her close to his chest.

"Oh sweetheart, that's just life, life is unfair, and you can't do anything about it"

She sniffles softly.

"However, unlike those other masters, I don't want you to feel hurt, that's why I don't punish you, or force you into sex, because I want you to get use to it first, and then do it, I want to groom you first, so we cam have a bond, don't you want that?"

"So Stockholm?"

"Yes, I know far and well that you despise me, so why not I give you love so you can feel love"

"That's sick"

"Hey, in this world, only the sick rule, and it's not like anyone is going to stop me from doing this now would they"

"No, they can't"

"Exactly, so play the game Avery, play with me sweetheart"

Avery let out a sigh and looked into his eyes, a man twice her age, eyes full of sickness and utter desires that even a criminal will barf at.

But his calm and soft behavior contrasted it, he didn't look like her former masters. All old and icky and only desiring sex.

But this man wanted more.

He wanted submission.

He wanted pain.

He wanted to feel vulnerable to his slave.

He was a different type of sick.

Far more sicker than they were.

Hell maybe even Avery is sick.

Maybe they were meant to be together.

Yeah...maybe it was meant to be.

Besides, at least she could harm him without any punishment.

She leaned in for a kiss, all tongue and icky, but it had meaning this time. It was just disgusting, it was just downright devious. Like a signature in a contract. Sealing her fate.

She let out a smirk and said.

"Alright, I'll play the game daddy"she said innocently" Groom me all you want, just don't expect it to be easy mister"

"Oh I don't expect it at all, in fact..."

He flipped them over.

"I prefer it that way"

Avery wrapped her legs around him and kissed his nose.

"Then let's play "

"Gladly, so what shall we do now?"

"Hmm, maybe I should beat you"

"Go ahead, as long as it's good, but first"

Slowly he grinded on her, causing her to surprisingly moan from it.

"Let me give you A reason to do that"

No sex happened that night, but it was enough to them for the night.

Avery still tried to escape.

Victor still caught her.

But this time, instead of her struggling.

She just let him win.


	3. Chapter 3

To the public eye it seemed that Victor Reilly has just adopted Avery Reilly as his daughter. They seemed happy together ad cheerful. Even with Every acting like a sweet little girl. While Victor acting like a charming and loving father.

During a talk show the host was pleased by their behavior.

"I just say Mr Reilly" the host smiled"You and your daughter are lovely together "

"Well, when I found her in the orphanage, I couldn't just leave her, right sweetie?"

"Yes daddy" Avery giggled

The crowed awed with joy.

"Oh how adorable, thank you so much for coming you two"

"You're very much welcome ms"She smiled

" well that's all we have for today folks, see you next week to the next episode of our show, goodbye everyone! "

And like that, cut.

The host thanked them for coming while the guests said hello to Victor and his lovely little girl. When they left the studio, paparazzi were all over them. As they headed into the private jet, and flew away.

Once they were in the air the sweet and loveliness shifted.

"Get off of me you creep!"she spat

" snarky much sweetheart, but okay"he smirked

He put her down and watched as she slowly turned from her fake little girl attitude to her grown up and angry behavior. As for Victor he just began to to dirty things to her body.

"Do you have any idea, how much I wanted to touch you during that interview?" He growled

"I know, but you just couldn't take it once we got into this plane now couldn't you?" she growled back

"Oh no I couldn't"

"You are so disgusting"

"Thank you" he smiled

"Champagne?" A waiter asked

"Sure"

"Give me one too" Avery demanded

"But you're too young sweetheart" Victor teased

"And I'm old enough to be touched, give me a glass!"

"Of course Ms Reilly" he bowed and went away

"A little rude to my employees are you not?"

"They serve us daddy, what do you expect from me?"

"I just want you to be a little nicer that's all"

"Or what, are you gonna punish me?"

"No, I might just do something nasty to piss you off"

"Like what!?"

"This..."

He placed Avery on the bed that was next to them and he slowly began to grind onto her. SHhe wrapped her legs around him and began to say things to drive him crazy.

Like how much she was going to beat him after this.

Or calling his sick and disgusting.

Which he was in fact.

Or maybe even moaning a little just to make him go harder on her.

To be honest she liked it.

At least that was it seemed to be.

Stockholm always has it's qualities.

"Daddy not so hard, you're going to make me pee on myself"

"Good, I want it that way"

"I got your champagne" the waiter said"Shall I place it on the-!"

"YOU BITCH!" She screamed

"Oh I am a bitch, come on, say more!"

"Fine you Sick fuck!"

"Ah!" He growled "I can't wait until I get to fuck you!"

The waiter didn't even respond to it. He was use to this type of thing.

So why wouldn't they just tell everyone that Victor, the owner of many resorts across the world ,was a paedophile?

Well it was easy.

They were all in it.

In fact Victor hand picked them just so they don't end up in the trouble.

They all were sick just like him.

And enjoyed seeing them go at it.

A shame they couldn't join the party.

But atlas, he placed the drinks on the table and went away.

"Daddy!" She moaned"I'm gonna pee, stop!!"

"Never, don't worry darling you can punish me later!"

"Daddy...AAAAAAH!!!!" She screamed

"Fuck!" He cussed out

They came together, making a mess all over their clothes. Luckily they always had spares just in case.

However, Avery was angry and slapped Victor in the face.

"You made me wet my clothes you bastard!" She screamed "I'm gonna beat you so badly when we get home, bad daddy!"

"Oh, I'm so naughty am I sweetie" he giggled"I will happily accept my punishment"

"Good, now get me some fresh clothes!"

"As you wish my dear"

Avery smiled, which caused Victor to smile back, but She then turned back into her angry self again and looked away.

"What?" He chuckled "Mad that you actually like it"

"I don't like it, Stockholm remember!?"

"Are you sure about that, you seem more comfortable with me than your other masters"

"Well you don't beat me or force any rules, and I can use you as a punching bag, so of course I'm comfortable, I have something to let my anger out on, and it's you!"

"Good for me" he smiled "By the way Avery, I'm taking you somewhere fun today"

"When you Mean fun as in more of your painful pleasure?"

"no silly, I'm taking you to Disneyworld"

"Grooming, heh, typical"

"Can't I not give you some fun things to do?"

"Not unless you have an agenda for it"

"No, just fun" 

"...Fine, I'll play your game, for now"

Victor smiled and kissed her cheek before heading to the back of the plane to get them their fresh clothes. Meanwhile Avery began to think about her new predicament.

"Well daddy doesn't hurt me, and he seems to enjoy men letting out my anger in him" she thought "Not to mention when he's not acting like a sicko he's actually pretty sweet...and the way he grinded on me, sometimes I wish I could just let him..."

But Avery began to realize the horror of what she was thinking in her head.

"NO NO NO NO NO!!!!!!" She screamed in her head"DADDY IS A SICK MONSTER, HE ISN'T SWEET, HE'S JUST SICK, AND I'M NOT GONNA LET HIM HAVE MY VIRGINITY!!!

minutes later Victor had their clothes and Avery grabbed them and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind it.

However Victor knew how to unlock it, so he joins her inside and for the rest of the flight, they ended up having 'sex', Or grinding to be truthful.

Once they made it to Georginia, Victor took Reilly into their room to have some one on one time together, or in reality, have Avery have power over him for the next few hours. Avery for the past few months, began to love the dominance her daddy gave her. In fact she preferred it more than anything.

Then it was lunch time, and During that time Victor would try to act fatherly to her, but was immediately shut up because of how fake it sounded.

After lunch Avery would head to the library to read, having to throw books at Victor just to let him know that this was her personal time and he is not allowed to be in there with her.

Next they would go to an event that was crawling with paedophiles since it was in the heart of Georginia.

She even met her former masters there.

They would look at Victor and they would say...

"How do you do it, how you manage to get that girl to stay for mire than one day?"

Victor would just chuckle and said...

"I just have very good eyes"

Or maybe it was the fact that he allowed her to have power over him.

But that wouldn't look to good in front of his 'friends'.

Now would it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor decides to do something different for tonight

_Ever since I was 7, I was put into the sex slave ring, being sold to nasty men who wanted me for sexual gratification._

_However they soon realize how hard it was to actually get the desire. Because I would always escape every chance I get._

_Being placed in a shitty orphanage can really fuck up a person._

_Even to the point that I could talk back without any mercy. They would beat me for it, but I didn't care._

_However, this man._

_Victor, oh he was a special case._

_He didn't care if I beat him or talk back, he wouldn't even punish me._

_He rather have me dominate him than have sex._

_He wanted pain more than anything._

_He the worst of them all._

_But for some odd reason._

_He was the only one I could tolerate._

_Normally I would just run off even before they took me into their houses._

_We would put this facade that I was his adopted daughter._

_Heh, everyone fell for it like a bitch._

_Victor gave me this Journal for me to write in, he said that he's not gonna look (thank god). He says that he wants me to feel at home, at least some sense of security._

_To tell the truth, I have never felt so comfortable in my life._

_I can't believe I'm saying this but..._

_It feels like home._

_Or something like home._

_Better than the orphanage, or some old man's dungeon._

Avery sighed and closed her Journal before placing it in the shelf of her bedroom. A maid came inside and began to dust the old paintings on the wall.

"Excuse me?" She asked

"Yes ms Reilly?"

Ms. Reilly, she never had a last name, but just the thought of sharing that name with the man who bought her just made the whole situation seem like incest.

Equally as disgusting.

"When will daddy be home?"

"He'll be home in a few minutes, and also he says that you should wear your finest clothes, he has a surprise for you"

"Really?"

She nodded and went on her way. Avery would usually think that victor would take her on so emu were fun like an amusement parks or a movie.

What is he up to this time?

But nevertheless she went into the closet and took out a black satin dress and went into eh bathroom to get ready.

_7:00Pm..._

Avery went out of the mansion guided by the maids towards the limo. Where Victor was there, waiting for her.

"Oh sweetheart, you look beautiful"

"Thank I guess" she sighed

"Come inside, I got something very special for you"

Silently she went inside, with Victor coming in after. He closed the door and tapped on the partition for the driver to take them away.

Many hours had passed until they were finally at their destination a candle lite dinner for two. Just in the middle of the gardens of Paris. 

Victor took Avery over to her seat and allowed her to sit before he did. She was still confused on why he was doing this. Maybe there was a motive behind it.

"What's all of this?"

"A date"

"Seriously, how could you ever date your own slave"

"I can do whatever I want sweetheart, even if it means that I can't spoil you"He smirked" Music!"

A man began to play his violin give off a romantic atmosphere. A waiter placed down a plate in front of Avery, showing a note on top of a slice of chocolate cake. It said...

_Will you marry me?_

Avery's eyes widened as she looked at Victor's face.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"Maybe"

"You can't marry me daddy, I'm suppose to be your daughter"

"I know, that's why I decided to make it private, only you, me and the servants will know about this, besides, I've been wanting to do some more sexual activities for us"

"In what way?"

"Hmmm, oral sex, maybe some more pain kinks"

"So this is for your sexual gratification!?" She shouted

The music went to a complete halt.

"Yes" he smiled

"You sick bastard!" She growled"I should punch you right now!"

"Go ahead, do it!"

"Gladly!"

She punched him so hard in the face that he started bleeding. He laughed and wiped his face with a napkin.

"You did a good one on me, but I think I haven't learned my lesson now have I"

"No, you haven't"

"How about we take this somewhere private"

"Cake first, then we'll go"

"Not even dinner"

"Sick fucks don't deserve dinner!" She spat

"Touche"

"Cake!" She shouted

"As you wish"

He rang the bell that was on the table as a waiter came over to them.

"Yes Mr Reilly?"

"Cake please"

"Gladly sir" he bowed and went away

Avery grabbed her fork and began to eat her slice while staring angrily at Victor. He loved it when she got mad, it meant that he gets to have painful pleasure again.

Just the thought of it made him hard.

And he planned it all just to tick her off.

Avery most certainly didn't act like a child.

More like a grown woman trapped in a child body.

He liked it.

Especially since he knew what was going to happen next.

_Somewhere in one of his owned penthouses..._

The sounds of a whip cracking and loud moans filled the room. Victor was chained to the ceiling completely naked as Avery, who was wearing a black night gown was whipping him.

"you're better not come you sick bitch!" She growled

"Oh I won't, I won't at all sweetheart, unless I want to"

In a fit if rage she cracked her whip harder on his back.

"Do it and your dick is gone!"

"You wouldn't"

"Oh really..."

She took out a knife from the counter and pointed it at his neck.

"Try me"

"You really despise me don't you?"

"It course I do, you're sick!"

He smirked.

"Good"

He used to emergency latched and uncuffed himself.

"Sex is better when your pissed off" he growled seductively

"we're not having sex" she growled back

"You know what I mean darling"

He picked her up and took her into bed, taking off her night gown before covering them with a sheets, as they had 'sex' for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery catches Victor doing something sickening.

_6 months later..._

It was in nighttime on a hot Sunday. Avery was just finished with her reading time and was going to her room, expecting Victor to do some more nasty things to her or her beating the crap out of him.

But as she went inside.

Victor was nowhere to be found.

Maybe he was busy with work, but that was stupid idea.

He never usually has to work that much.

But at last ,feeling a little disappointed, she crawled up to bed and fell asleep. She thought that she would get to hurt him tonight.

She loved dominating him.

_2 hours later..._

Avery was sleeping when she was suddenly awaken by loud moaning. She wouldn't he surprised of Victor had a lady with him. He had to keep appearances, so it wasn't a big deal for her. 

But it sounded like a man.

A very familiar man.

She opened her eyes and turned to where the sound was. There her eyes widened in shock.

It was Victor, on the bed, fucking himself with a dildo, while masterbating over a towel under him. This was horrific for her to the point that she couldn't hold back any longer.

"YOU SICK FUCK!!!" She screamed in horror

Victor was surprised by her being awake, but then let out a chuckle before coming all over the towel.

"Forgive me Sweetheart, daddy just wanted to pleasure his hole a little bit" he said sweetly"Even I want to feel fucked sometimes "

"Just when I thought that you loving pain was sick enough!" She growled "You have to do this!!!!?"

He laughed.

"Are you going to punish me sweetie?"

"Oh I am!" She snapped

However she then let out a smirk.

"Oh second thought, daddy, do you have a strap on dildo on you?"

Victor smiled devilishly.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I ask one of my servants to do it to me, but that was a long time ago, I think it's in that black box of sex toys in the closet"

"You ask your servants!?"

"What, my father wanted me to prepare for him every night so I had to stretch my ass somehow"

"Wait, you're father had sex with you!?"

"Oh yes, he always loved tiny holes"

"That's just fucked up!"

He giggled.

"I already told you Avery, in this world only the wicked rule, and it will stay that way until the game ends, it's better to play than do nothing"

Victor looked happy about it, but for some odd reason, Avery had a feeling that deep inside Victor was only just a product of his father's sick desires. She kinda felt bad for him.

Yet he didn't really seem to care.

In fact he actually liked it.

Grooming can do those things to a kid.

Especially if it's someone you love.

Avery got out of the bed towards the closer to get the toy from the box. She went back into bed and took out the other toy from his ass. Then flipped him over before putting the toy on. She went between her legs and inserted the toy into him, causing Victor to moan.

"Fuck!" He moaned"Daddy did this to me so many times that I just go crazy just from you putting it in!"

"What else did your father do?"

"He was ruthless sweetheart, he knew I liked it rough"He said" He groomed me so well, such a shame he passed away, we could've done something fun together"

"Forget it" she spat

"Just a thought sweetheart, nothing more"

"Please don't talk about your father"

"Okay, I won't!" He laughed"Besides I think you are already getting annoyed by me doing nasty things "

"I don't get annoyed, I get pissed!"

With much roughness she thrusted deep into him. He moan loudly from it, it made Avery smirk from it.

She loved being the dominant one.

She continued to do that, while Victor wrapped his arms and legs around her. As for Victor, he let his 'daughter' enjoy her new found dominance as he thought of not so distant memory.

_6 years ago..._

"Daddy...Ah!!"An 18 year old Victor moaned

His Father, Nathaniel Reilly was giving his son his daily pleasure. He was doing this to him ever since he was 12, when his mother passed away from cancer.

It took a while for Victor to become like this, but in the end it was worth it.

Besides he didn't have much time left due to his unknown illness.

So he went to his son's ear and said...

" Remember this son, remember the pleasure I've gave you, and when you do remember, play with your self, I don't care how many times you do it, you understand me?"

"Yes..."

He went faster.

"Yes what!?"

"...YES DADDY!!!" Victor screamed

Soon after they came from the pleasure, with them collapsing on the bed they were sleeping in. Nathaniel let out a warm smile and kissed his lips before saying...

"I love you son"

Victor giggled.

"I love you too daddy"

_Present time..._

Maybe after all these years of his father doing that he began to desire children as much as he did. Because after he died 2 years ago, he decided that he wanted a daughter.

A daughter that he could groom, and desire from.

But not in a dominant way.

But a submissive one.

Victor thought of that wonderful memory as it pleasure him to his peek, as he came furiously from it.

Once he opened his eyes he noticed the Avery was covered with his seed.

He knew what was coming next.

He was gonna get it.

Badly.


	6. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avery is now 17 years old, and decides to tell victor something that would make him let out a sick smile that would make anyone sick to the gut

It's been 5 years since Avery was held in the mansion she calls her home. She's now 17, still having that anger and rage, and Victor is still a sick an disgusting monster.

She needed to get out of here.

And that's what she did that night, escaping pass security and head all the way to the gate. However Victor was already there. Holding a flashlight in his hand.

"Sweetheart it's time to go to bed, come back inside please"

"No, forget it you sick fuck!" She spat"I'm going out and you can't stop me!"

She charged passed him but he just grabbed her arm and put her in his arms.

"Hey, let me go!!!" She screamed

"Never"

"Let me go!" She growled

"Hey Victor!"

They turned to the front gate, it was the auctioneer.

"Is that girl giving you any trouble?"

"Oh nothing to worry about sir, just tying to teach her a lesson" He smirked

"Well she better behave, I would hate for her to go through anything she might regret"

"Will do"

"See ya!" He smiled and drove off

Finally with him gone, Victor looked back at Avery. Who was still pretty much pissed off. He then went on his way to the door and back into their bedroom.

"Naughty girl, running away from me again, that gonna be punishment for you missy" he giggled

"Do it and your dead meat bastard" she spat

"We'll see about that" he smirked

He lied Avery on the bed before kissing her lips hungrily. She wrapped her arms and legs around his body, allowing him to grind on her crotch.

"Fuck me Avery, why do you have to be so hot!" He growled

"Stop saying those things you sick creep"

"But you are hot, I mean look at you, with your new developed body I couldn't resist"

"Gee, I thought paedophiles prefer prepubescent children"

"Well I wouldn't go after a 3 year old, but I do prefer preteens, teens and adults"

"Gross"

"What because I also am attracted to grown ups Avery?"

"No because you're talking about to so normally it's disgusting!"

"When will you learn that don't give a damn sweetheart, I'll talk dirt if I want to, even if you punch me for it I'll still be that nasty creep you despise"

"Fuck you!"

"Get angry darling, it will be better when you fuck me"

"Fine!"

Forcefully she flipped them over cuffing him to the bed board before kissing him some more. She stripped off his clothes and went over to his boxers when she saw his penis go hard.

It wasn't the first time she saw it.

Nor was it the last.

But just the thought of him acting like this made her curious.

What else does he like besides pain and pegging.

"Daddy?"

"Yes darling?"

"Can I suck your penis?"

"Are you sure, you probably won't like it"

"I am sure dumbass"

"Fine" he chuckled"go ahead, take your prize"

Avery let out a gulp before she lifted up his penis and put it into her mouth. It was weird, it tasted weird, not to mention she could feel Victor getting exited over it. 

"Now suck dear"

Avery hated being told what to do, so she decided to do it hard. Causing Victor to moan loudly in pleasure.

"Ah-fuck!" He moaned"you just really hate me don't you"

She glared at him in anger and continued on sucking.

Meanwhile victor used the emergency switch and freed himself from the restrains, and with brute force. Pushed her head deeper into him.

Much to his surprise, Avery didn't mind.

He adjusted them to the side of the bed, and moved her head gently as she sucked on his penis on the floor.

Unaware to them their butler was watching them through the crack of the door. Seemingly enjoying the show.

It was common for the servants to watch them, sometimes even in broad daylight. It was not like they cared.

Victor loved the attention.

While Avery just didn't give a fuck.

"Fuck!" Victor's cussed "I'm close!"

He moved her head harder, trying to get more of the sexual gratification until he came furiously into her mouth. Moaning out in pleasure, calling out for his late father.

As for Avery, she instantly ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. It was disgusting. She had no clue on why people loved doing this in the first place.

Victor went into the bathroom with her, and laughed.

"Oh Avery"

"Shut up!" She shouted as she brushed her teeth

"Told you, but I guess you couldn't take it huh"

"I said shut up!!!!"

She pushed Victor to the floor and pinned him down until she kissed him passionately, inserting her tongue into his mouth in the process.

Victor return the favor by wrapped his tongue around hers. Their moans filling the room once again.

Then they were flipped over again, and Victor took of her nightgown, leaving her naked in front of him. He lifted up hee legs when Avery let out a scream.

"No, please don't do it!"

"Relax Avery, I'm not gonna have sex with you, I know you're not ready for that"

"Daddy..."

"Sweetie..."

"You hate me don't you"

"I don't hate you Avery"

"But I don't even want to have sex with you, doesn't that feel frustrating?"She cried

"Like I said, I prefer pain over sex, if I wanted just sex I would've gotten some other kid, but I knew that you were perfect for me, I love you Avery"

"...no you don't, you're just grooming me"

"Am I?"

"I don't know"she sniffles

"I do Avery, very much"

_Every master that I had always said those words to me._

_They were all fake_

_Just a way to them to groom me._

_But when Victor says it._

_He seems genuine and serious._

_Like he really did fall in love with me._

_...Do I love him?_

_I can't, I'm just a child._

_I don't know anything about love._

_I've never had love before._

_Until now._

"Daddy?"

"Hm?"

"I love you too"

Victor smiled warmly at her response and carried her into his arms. He took her to the bed before they 'made love' for the rest of the night.

Victor may do love Avery.

Or maybe he's just a very good groomer.

But then again.

He didn't know what true love was either.

Maybe they were meant to be.


	7. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and Avery have a little session together in their bedroom.

"Ah fuck!" Victor moaned in the pillow"fuck me!"

It happened again, Avery was thrusting into him brutally while he was in pure pleasure. This happened sometimes during the week, but sometimes Victor would be the one on top. It is what it is.

However after hours of them doing this he already came and was worn out.

However Avery would just say.

"You're a pathetic bitch you know that"

Victor chuckled.

"I'm such a bitch am I Avery, and yet you enjoy me liking this"

He flipped them over and began to growl seductively in her ear.

"Tell me how much of a bitch I am"

"You're a sick bitch, you have morals and our destined for hell!"

"Oh my, that was the most loveliest thing you said to me" he smirked as he licked her lips

He kept licking her lips until it turned into passionate kissing, their tongues fighting for dominance.

"Your hard again" Avery said softly

"Well you make me like that sweetheart, it appears that you'll have to fuck me again"

"No, not needed"

"You wanna do oral, or none at all"

"No, I want you to fuck me"

"Seriously?"he chuckled" I thought you didn't want to do it"

"No, I just don't want loose my virginity, I do however want to do anal"

"Are you sure darling, it might hurt"

"It wouldn't be fair for me to fuck your ass, I want you to have your pleasure"

"Aw, you want daddy to have some fun?" He cooked

Avery took off the strap on and wrapped her legs around him.

"Fuck me daddy"

That was enough for him and flipped her over the bed, and align his penis into her back hole. He used some lubricant from the bedside table and inserted it into her. She hissed a little from it, but slowly moaned in pleasure of his fingers.

Now it was time to do the deed.

He slowly inserted himself into her, watching Avery for signs of uncomfortableness or pain.

"How does it feel darling?"

"Like a pooping backwards"

He laughed.

"Trust me, it felt like that for me too"

"When your father did it to you"

"No, when my first boyfriend did" he smirked

"Oh, so you did have lovers"

"It was short lived, daddy's cock was better"

"Of course it was"she sighed" you can continue now, I feel comfortable "

"Okay"

Slowly he thrusted into her, making sure that she didn't feel any pain. But it wasn't long until they were picking up the pace, and Avery is moans filled the room.

"How does it feel now darling?"

"Good!" She moaned"Ah!"

"Wonderful"

Victor moaned loudly from the tightness around his cock, his hips moving deep and rough. His hands on her waist, keeping her in place.

"You sick fuck!" She screamed "This is rape you know that!?"

"I know that sweetheart, but daddy needs his pleasure, I spend too much money on you darling, and I want my money's worth"

"You're acting like my former masters"

"You know this all foreplay honey, I prefer pain than pressure"

"I know that bitch, but you're acting like a dick when you say that" she hissed

"A dick huh?" He smirked

He thrusted harder into her, causing her to moan louder than before.

"You did that on purpose!" She shrieked

"Sorry sweetheart, my body just desires your ass"

2 hours later they were on missionary position. Avery's legs wrapped around his waist. During that time the room was filled with moans and cussing to the highest degree.

"I'm close, I'm so close daddy!" She moaned

"Me too, you want it inside you or all over your pretty body" he asked

"Neither, you don't deserve release you bitch!" She snapped and slapped him in the face "Your cock does not deserve to leak a single drop!"

"But I'm such a good bitch for you darling, at least me cum in your mouth"

"Fine, but you have to give me something in return"

"What is it baby?"

"You'll find out when your done" she smirked before spitting on his face

Now turned on by her rude remark, he kept on thrusting until Avery came in pleasure.

Victor, not wanting to cum, pulled out of her ass. Before shoving it into her mouth, thrusting deep down into her throat. 

"Ah fuck!" He moaned "You so beautiful Avery, I wanna fuck your mouth forever!"

With a loud scream he came into her mouth, some of his semen leaking down her mouth. He pulled out of her and licked the leaking seed from each side. Avery just swallowed it all up before slapping him in the face.

"You overdid it asshole!" She growled

"Sorry honey, I can't control it, you're just too easy for me to not overdo it"he said before kissing her

Avery smirked in response, before heading to the bedside table and pressing the call button for the butler.

" Yes Mr Reilly? "

"This is Ms Reilly Butler"

"Oh Avery, what do you need?" He said in a sweet voice

"Oh cut the the sweet act you sick fuck, just come into our room this instant, daddy needs your cock, be a good boy and you can kiss me"

The Butler let out a devious chuckle.

"So you found out, okay,I'll go mistress"

"And hurry up,before I fuck you as well"

The call cut off. 

"You're gonna let one of my servants fuck me?"

"Of course, this is your payback"

"You know I can easily just tell them to not obey you" he smirked"But that wouldn't be much fun"

"I know that bitch, just you wait, I'm going to enjoy watching you moan from your darling Butler"

The door opened showing the Butler with his uniform still on. He bowed to them before heading over to Victor.

"Mr Reilly, you won't mind would you?"

"No, not at all"

"Good"

He stripped off his clothes and threw them on the ground. He forcefully pushed Victor to the bed before mercilessly thrusting into him.

"Agh!!!" He moaned"Oh Yeah!"

"You like that daddy?" Avery smirked"You like that your own butler it fucking you"

"Yes, oh yes!"

"Good" she smirked

She got out of bed and went over to the door.

"Have fun you two, I'll be in the library"

"Don't try to escape missy, I'll catch you" Victor said

"I know you will daddy" she smiled

Happy Avery left, leaving Victor to enjoy the pleasure for the rest of the night.


	8. Nightmares and Vengeance

"Lay down now!" The man shouted

"Make me asshole!" Avery snapped before spitting on him

The man growled before letting out a smirk. Causing Avery to gasp.

"Fine, I'll make you"

Suddenly she heard a loud crack of a whip, and instantly she threw a pot at him, causing him to scream in pain.

She ran away as fast as she could out of the mansion and into the darkness, to be only snatched away 15 minutes later by the auction men.

Ready to be sold to more men in return.

"Next time you do that again, we'll not only beat you, we'll make sure you never act up again for our customers" the auctioneer said evily

Avery, only 7, sitting in a cage, crying hysterically for this horrible nightmare to end. His hand reaching out to her...

***********************  
Victor woke up to Avery crying in her sleep.

"Please don't touch me, PLEASE!!!!" She screamed out

Victor quickly turned on the lights and held her into his arms, trying to wake the girl up.

"Avery!" He shouted "Avery wake up!"

She finally opened her eyes, still crying.

"Please don't-..." She said, before realizing it was all a nightmare

Victor watched sadly, as Avery began to cry on his chest. He gently rubbed her back before gently playing with her black, tight, curly hair.

"I'm just a toy to you, am I daddy?"

He said nothing.

"Just admit it, you don't think of me as your daughter, you think of me as a sex toy for your pleasure... That's all I am now, just a toy" she whimpered

"Avery, you're not a toy to me, you're you, if I wanted a toy I would've gotten any other child" he said"But I wanted you, I know I'm sick, I know I deserve to rot in hell for all the gross thing so have done to you, but I love you, very much"

Avery sniffles.

"I don't hate it daddy...I like it"

"No you don't, you hit me every single time I even to anything to you"

"That's because you love it daddy, and I love you too" she smiled"if I didn't, I would've ran way a long time ago, even if you tried to catch me"

"So I'm still your bitch?" He chuckled

"Oh you still are, luckily for you unlike my former bitches, you behave"

"Oh do I?" He smirked

"Oh yes, daddy" she smirked

They laughed in the end. They didn't do anything sexual that night, but instead just decided to get a midnight snack consisting of ice cream and his fall banquet cake leftovers. Everyone was there, and they both hated having to host it.

But at least the food was good.

********************************************************  
The next morning, Victor was outside on his patio looking at the statues Avery openly felt disgusted by.

His butler was there, pouring his coffee and fresh biscuits.

"Is something wrong Mr Reilly?"

"When did we get these?"

"Your father put them there before he died" he said"Why?"

"I want them gone, Avery hates them"

"I can see why she would, a few weeks ago I saw her attempting to break them with a hammer"

"Then let the construction guys finish the job, I want every last item containing any child pornography from my father gone"

"As you wish, I'll call the men over after your done with breakfast"

"Good, you know Butler, I think I need to act like a father for now on"

"Why is that?"

"Because Avery had a nightmare last night, it had something to do with someone touching her, I feel like I'm making it worse"

"Well I don't think you are, she likes the things you do, no matter how disgusting they are"

"You think so?"

He nodded.

"Kiss me"

He obey before kissing him on the lips.

"Better Mr?"

"Yes, now about those nightmares, her masters sure ain't the problem, she runs away before they could get her, I think the auctioneer did something horrible to her"

"And what could that possibly be Mr Reilly"

"I don't know, but I'll find out tonight, invite him over for tea, make sure you get Avery out of the house before you do it, take her to her favorite restaurant"

"You mean Wendy's"

"Yes, that's the one"

"I'll get the servants to take her out, anything else?"

"Yeah, and get my lawyer too"

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm going to need it when I kill that son of the bitch"

************************************

7:00 at night, the Auctioneer came in front of the mansion as planned for a special talk with Victor. The Butler lead the man inside and let him sit in the dining hall until Victor came . 

Once Victor came to the dinning hall, the auctioneer was pleasure to meet him.

"Hello Mr Reilly" he smiled"What brings you to talk with me?"

"Actually sir, I need to talk about Avery"

"Avery?" He said in confusion "Please don't tell me she ran off?"

"no, she's out eating"

"I see" he hummed"So what about her"

"I want to make a complaint"

"A complaint" he said arching up his eye brow"About what?"

"I want to complain about my item I bought from you years ago" he said"Avery hasn't been good lately, and I feel like your scamming me"

"Scamming you!?" He exclaimed "Surely Mr Reilly, Avery is perfectly fine, A Virgin, young, black, beautiful, and completely under your will-"

"My ass" he interrupted "Last night Avery had a horrible nightmare, something about a person hurting her, and then the next morning I find out that Avery has a giant mark on her back!"

"Birth mark, always had it" he shrugged

"no she didn't, that wasn't no birthmark sir, that was whip marks, you tortured her didn't you!?"he growled

The auctioneer was stunned however just chuckled before fixing his glasses.

" so what if I did, what are you gonna do, get me in prison"he smirked"You are a disgusting monster, just like your father, don't act innocent and all Father like now, you already ruined her innocence, so if you try to do anything, I'll just tell the public about your sick acts"

He laughed loudly at Victor, however he didn't seem upset, in fact, he a smirking.

"is that so..."

"Yeah so how about I just-!!!!!!"

Before he could finish speaking, Victor slammed him to the wall. 

"listen motherfucker, I don't give a shit, you scammed me, and I want to a refund!"he shouted" And if you don't give.me the cash I'll make sure.you don't leave this place alive!!"

"F-fine!!" He screamed "I'll give.you the money, but you'll have to give me.back Avery too!"

"No, the public already sees her as my child, can't let anyone suspect her missing" he smirked"Now would I? "

"you sick bastard!" He growled

"Pay up asshole, or I'll expose your child sex slave system"

"And let you play that hero, you really are sick!"

"I don't give a fuck" he said in a low voice "Now pay the cash"

Without any choice the auctioneer dressed himself from his grasp and handed him the suitcase of cash he was going to use for a casino.

"Here, now please let me go!"

"hmmm...Nah!"

"What!?" He gasped

"Sorry sir, can't let Avery be a very at me for letting you go"

Victor played him like a fool, and now he was totally fucked.

*************************************************

The next day, the auctioneer was arrested for child trafficking, slavery, abuse and abduction, along with his goons. And with Victor being the hero of it all.

Ironic isn't it.

"Ms Avery, how does it feel to he free from that horrible man!?" A reporter asked

"I'm just glad that daddy was there to protect me, I love him" Avery smiled sweetly

"Aw" the crowd said

"Mr Reilly, what about the children who were placed in that mess!?" A male reporter asked

"The children will be returned to their parents or taken by new families" Victor grinned

The reporters wanted more answers, but the pair were already in the plane, traveling back to Georginia.

Victor let out a smirk and looked at Avery's directly. He giggled before saying.

"Some hero am I right sweetheart"

Avery turned to him and slapped him in the fact.

"Oh shut up you sick motherfucker!" She snapped"Don't act hero with me bitch!"

"I know, I just wanted to piss you off"


	9. A brother in hand

One night after their little fortification, Victor and Avery snuggled in bed, kissing each other disgustingly together.

"You know sweetheart, I think I should get another kid"

Avery froze and gave him a glare.

"Seriously?"

"Oh come on, even I have needs too"

"You are sick"

"Thank you"

"but still, why, I thought you were fine with just me"

"I just want another kid to punish me, and besides, you would like a sibling right?"

"... I guess so daddy"

"Then good, I'll be heading to the new auction house tomorrow"

"There's another one!!!?" She shrieked

"Don't be so surprised, like I said, the wicked rule, and just because some auction house closed down doesn't mean that there won't be another" he smirked

"I hate this"

"Well it's life, deal with it"

It was a bother of how right he was.

Avery pinned him to the bed and began to kiss him some more. Much to his liking.

"you are a good girl Avery, I am honored to be your bitch"

"You were always a good bitch daddy, but I wonder how good you will be once you get my sibling"

"Oh very good, in fact, you'll Love me even more"

*****************************************  
That morning, Avery was reading her books as the maids poured her a mug of coffee, a plate of eggs, bacon and pancakes, and some biscuits. She was curious about the new 'Sibling' she was getting soon.

"Anything else Ms Avery?" the maid asked her

"No, you may leave"

"As you wish" she bowed and left the room

As she was taking a bite of her food she suddenly heard the door open. She turned to find Victor along with some boy in his late teens, white, and seemingly confused.

"Hello sweetheart, I got your brother, his name is Xavier" he smiled"Say hello?"

"Hi..."

"Hey" she said

"Now, would you excuse me darling, I need some alone time with this lovely boy" he said devilishly

"You won't be getting anything from me you sick creep!" He snapped

"Like I care, on second thought, Avery, come with us" he smirked"Servants, prepare the children for me"

"Yes sir" they bowed

They took the pair into the bedroom, where they gave them their clothes. Avery had on the light she would normally wear for situations like this, while Xavier had on a black suit with a dog collar on. They were both cuffed to the bed and were left alone in the room.

"Don't worry, this won't be what you think it is?"

"How is it not!?" He screamed "We're sold to a sick man, he's going to rape us!"

"Yeah yeah whatever" she rolled her eyes

"How could you say that?"

"because you will find out in three, two, one..."

The door opened, showing Victor completely naked in front of them. Xavier was terrified, while Avery just lied there.

"my dear children, I've been wanting this for a long time...and now I can finally do it"

He took off the cuffs from them and lied between them in the bed, he went onto his knees and let out a loud moan.

"Now fuck me"

"...Wha-!" He exclaimed

"Yes daddy" Avery interrupted

She put on the strap on, and began to thrust into him, making him moan from her hard pumps.

"Oh yes!" He moaned"Yes!"

"You're a good bitch aren't ya, you're obeying, just like I asked" she smirked"Xavier, get the whip"

"Whip!?" He screamed "Avery, what is this!?"

"Daddy is not like normal creeps, he's a submissive creep, A masochistic man who desire pain rather than carnal lust, he also a fucking sicko, and a bitch!"

"..."

"no get the whip"

Hesitantly he went to get the leather whip from the counter. He went over to the bed and just froze with nervousness.

"WELL WHAT YOU WAITING FOR, WHIP HIM!" She screamed

Xavier looked at the man as he was filled with pleasure. A sick man he was. Kidnapped after being kicked out of his own home. Sold to the likes of him. It made him sick.

"This is what you get you disgusting motherfucker!" He roared

He cracked the whip onto his back, which cause Victor to moan even louder. 

"oh yeah, harder my boy, hurt your daddy!"

"You're right, he is a masochist"

"Told you" Avery smirked "Now keep it up"

Finally having a brisk of pride he whipped him again, and again, and again. Until he just went crazy.

"How do you like that bitch!" He growled seductively "You dirty fucker!"

"like candy" Victor smirked

"Enough of this" Avery said and pulled out"Xavier, it's your turn"

"My turn, but...I don't wanna-"

"Oh come on, it's not like we'll get out of this, just give up, only the sick rule in this world and the only way to survive is to play the game"

"...I guess"

"Good boy, now fuck him!"

Xavier went behind him and took off his pants, he aligned himself into his ass and gently inserted himself inside.

"Finally, some real dick, I haven't had this much cock since my father did it to me"

"your dad?" Xavier exclaimed

"Oh come on, don't be surprised now, just fuck me and enjoy the fun"

_No wonder this man is like this, his father groomed him into the state._

_He's fucked._

_He's absolutely fucked!!_

_Like we are._

_My family never loved me._

_I'm alone._

_I guess this is my family now._

Xavier closed him eyes and began to slowly thrust into him. To his shock, it actually felt good.

"Oh yes... This is it, this is the shit!"

"Sicko" he murmured

"Oh yeah, call me that, its it's okay, insult me all you want, I turns me on!"

"You disgusting monster!"

"Yes!"

"You creep!"

"Ah..."

"YOU BITCH!" He roared

He was going faster this time, and once he went one final time, they both came together in pleasure.

Their moans cause Avery to cone as well. Mostly to Xavier, he was honestly quite cute in her opinion.

Xavier pulled out of him and collapsed not the bed. While Victor turned around and went on top of him.

"See my boy, now was it that bad?" He cooed

"Go to hell" he groaned

"I take that as a yes" he said before kissing him, tongue and all

Unlike Avery, he didn't get grossed out.

"Mmm, you're more lenient than your sister"he smirked" Unlike you, she would bit my tongue if she wanted to"

"don't get it the wrong way you fucker, I'll still beat your ass"

"Oh, you're going to beat me, as least wear something sexy while you do it" he moaned

"As you wish...Daddy" he smirked

"Now sweeties, I think it's time we go have some real fun"

****************************************************************

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Xavier squealed as he went down from the roller coaster

Victor took the two to Disney world, where they enjoyed riding on rides and attractions. And all secluded for them.

Once they got out of the ride, Xavier was ecstatic.

"I always wanted to go to this place!" He smiled"It was my dream vacation "

"Oh, you haven't seen dream vacation until I take you to a different country" Victor smirked"My boy"

"Avery, have you been in a different country before"

"Yes, to France, where he took me out for dinner... And proceeded to explain his sick fetishes, and we fucked.

" oh..."

"But I like it, I enjoy it when he comes submissive to me"

"Alright children, time for us to head home, unless you want to do something else fun" Victor smiled

"I always wanted to go to Japan"

"Hmm, I have that arranged"

"You can do that?"

"I'm Victor Reilly, owner of the most resorts in the world, and social elite" he said with pride"I can do whatever I want, and if anyone dares to go against me, will crumble under my foot"

"Doesn't thus make me your son?"

"Yes, most definitely"

"Gross" he gagged

"by the way Avery, when are you going to let me fuck your pussy?"

"when you finally groom me into consenting to that"She snapped

" ooh, snappy, I like it"he growled seductively, grinding against her

Avery kissed him and grabbed his crotch, causing him to moan a little.

"You're just lucky that you're my bitch, because I would've killed you by now"

"I'm such a good puppy huh" he cooed

"Yes absolutely"

Xavier just watched from a distance, wondering what kind of incident would lead them into becoming this close. 

Grooming maybe.

Or maybe it was the fact of how much power she has.

It didn't matter, because when they headed back into the hotel room, he eventually knew why.

Avery was corrupt.

She didn't care about escape.

Nor did she cared about the fact that her father was her master.

Nor the fact that he was a paedophile.

She only cared about power.

And with power, comes pleasure.

And with pleasure leads to corruption.

It was not like he cared either.

He actually enjoyed this corruption pretty much.


End file.
